


Talking overload

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Auditory Overload, Dirty Talk, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Hunter knows exactly when he can distract Fitz from a meeting, and how to do it.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Florchis's MCU Kink Bingo





	Talking overload

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentOfShip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/gifts).



One of the many good things about his husband working in the same University as him is that Hunter knows exactly when a meeting is important or not, when Fitz needs to focus or needs a distraction to help him past the time.

Unfortunately, one of his husband many many talents is also knowing how to turn an amazing thing into a terrible one.

Like five minutes ago, when Fitz was about to take the earpiece off because the meeting was about to start and Hunter- damn him, bless him- has refused to end the conversation. Of course, Fitz could have said goodbye anyway, or even let him speaking and just take the earpiece off- that would have earned him a nice punishment for sure, and it’s not that he wasn’t keen on the idea, but Hunter, knowing that he actually didn’t need to pay attention to the staff meeting, used his firm voice on him, and honestly, Fitz is not equipped to resist it. Once Hunter started talking, he was irredeemably doomed.

“If you knew what I want to do to you, you'd leave work now. So, let me enlighten you…”

And that’s how he ended here, his back stiff against the uncomfortable chair, sweating like he is inside an oven turned on, Hunter talking on the- hopefully discreet- earpiece while the discussion transpires around him without him making a pip. It’s good that he has cultivated a reputation of being frugal with words in matters that don’t interest him, because his field of vision is smudged around the edges and he couldn’t tell what is being talked about in the meeting right now if his life depended on it. 

Hunter’s voice is overbearing and intrusive; it flows through his ear to take deep root inside his brain and Fitz considers himself lucky that he has a book to cover the front of his pants and that he hasn’t started drooling- yet.

“I want to watch you take your clothes off slowly. Piece by piece, unwrapping yourself for me like a present. That jacket you insist on wearing to work though you know it drives me insane. I know you do it in purpose, and I will make you pay for it, you will have to leave it to wrinkle on the floor while I watch you. I can imagine the goosebumps on your skin, the sweat on your temple for trying so hard to be a good boy for me… and speaking of hard, I bet you are hard as a rock right now, baby, aren’t you? Cough for me if you are hard, Fitz.”

Fitz tries to sneak a glance to those around him, pondering if he will draw attention to himself by making a noise. But he can not focus on their faces, they are but blank masks to him: all he can focus on, all that matters is that Hunter is talking to him, and how to get him to keep talking like that. So he coughs. 

“Good boy. I am hard too, and it is all your fault. I am stroking myself gently, my cock is velvet soft and rock hard underneath, and you are making me wait for you. That is not okay, love. I'm going insane thinking about you being back home, sweet as candy, and being inside you. Bending you over the back of the couch, the muscles of your back tense while you wait for me. Because I will make you wait, Fitz. It is only fair after you are making me wait now. Maybe I will finish over my fist now, and I will leave you desperate for a fuck when you get back, how does that sound?”

Fitz makes an involuntary noise from the back of his throat, and someone from his left asks him something. He hopes it was something about him being okay because he could only mumble a half-assed phrase about not feeling very well and stumble outside the meeting. He gives himself two seconds to press his back against the cool wall and take a shaky breath before heading to his car. How is he supposed to go back to being a functional human being after that? Luckily, Hunter is still not only in his mind but also in his ear. 

“There is an Uber on its way to you, love.” It touches him, the fact that even in the middle of a sexual haze Hunter still thinks about small stuff like that. “I want to keep talking to you on your way back home, and you are not driving in that state.”

Oh, he is sure in for one hell of a ride. He can not wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the "Sensory Overload" square in my [ MCU Kink Bingo Card.](https://florchis.tumblr.com/post/611271088493805568/here-is-my-mcu-kink-bingo-card-currently)   
> I'm accepting prompts for it on[ my Tumblr](http://florchis.tumblr.com/ask) or here!  
> *  
> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
